Between the Wings
by kazokuhouou
Summary: If you asked Ryuk, he would have listed a number of people that, given the opportunity, would have made great shinigami. Soichiro Yagami was not even on the list. Written for the DN Kink meme on Livejournal


Title: Between the Wings  
Fandom: Death Note  
Rating: Soft-R  
Characters/Pairings: Ryuk/Soichiro. No. Seriously.  
Disclaimer: Death Note is not mine.

0000000000

If you asked Ryuk, he would have listed a number of people that, given the opportunity, would have made great shinigami.

Soichiro Yagami was not even on the list.

Yet there he was, floored and nursing a bruised lip after he tried to hurt Ryuk for killing his son. (Sure, as Kira, he deserved it, but blood ties still ran strong.)

"I have to say, I'm amused that _you_ became a shinigami, when Light would have made a better one." Soichiro glared at him, not wanting to discuss his son's sins. "And there were times that I thought he was a shinigami; he's crueler than some."

Soichiro spoke up in a raspy voice, "He wouldn't have had to be, he wouldn't have been Kira if you haven't given him the Death Note."

"He chose to keep it. He could have given up ownership at any time, but he chose to keep it."

Soichiro stood up and walked away.

0000000

Weeks passed. Ryuk had brought apples with him to the shinigami realm, and soon shinigami were making pilgrimages to the human world. Gambling and teasing about someone actually writing names were in full swing.

The usual.

Ryuk was feeling bored and restless again, and he took off to go find one of the newest shinigami.

Soichiro was sitting next to one of the portals to the human world. He sighed as he threw his Death Note to the ground. He didn't like it, having to kill people by writing their names down, but he had no choice. It was a literal matter of life or death this time. Ryuk noted with some amusement that the first name on the page was 'Teru Mikami, suicide'.

"So even you can want revenge."

"I never said I didn't, Ryuk." He drew his knees up and propped his head on them. "I hate this."

"You get used to it."

Ryuk looked at Soichiro. His hair had gotten longer and shaggier, though it would still and forever be black with grey streaks. He no longer had glasses. He no longer needed them, now that his eyes were a permanent shinigami red. He was bare chested, with black-almost like ink-covering his body. Ryuk noted with some amusement that the source of the blackness was all the bullet holes now permanently in Soichiro's body. What a reminder. He wore pants, still, but they were tattered and torn, more fitting on a pirate than a police chief.

Soichiro's feet were red and glistening. Upon further inspection Ryuk realized that they were bleeding. Soichiro had been walking over rocky terrain in bare feet.

"Why don't you use…"

"My wings?" Soichiro asked. He smiled grimly. "I'm not used to them, Ryuk." He unfurled his wings. They were black, closely resembling leather, and like his pants, were torn and tattered. "I've gotten to the point where I can keep them close or spread them out, but I haven't mastered them well enough to fly."

"I guess I can see why." Ryuk circled around Soichiro. "Two new limbs, limbs no human should even possess." He ran a claw along the base of one wing. Soichiro shuddered. Amused, Ryuk ran it down the other wing, provoking more shudders. "Doesn't look like it hurt to get them, though."

"Stop that." Soichiro curled up tighter.

"Stop what?" Ryuk asked, mock innocently, running his finger down again.

"Tha-at," Soichiro half pleaded, half moaned.

Now Ryuk _was_ amused. Soichiro had a sensitive spot in between his wings! This _was_ delightful. He curved his hand so all five fingers raked Soichiro's back. Soichiro whimpered and tried to move away, but Ryuk snaked his other arm around Soichiro's chest, keeping him there.

"You like that, don't you?" Ryuk whispered in his ear, grinning. "You like it when I touch you there, huh?"

"N…no."

"I see otherwise." Ryuk's hand slid down Soichiro's chest to the bulge in his pants. The former chief couldn't hold back his groan as he squirmed, trying to get away yet press against him at the same time. Ryuk touched his back with only claw tips. "I've heard of this," a press here, a scratch there, "of humans-turned-shinigami gaining new stimuli." Soichiro's eyes were a mixture of confusion and lust. "Oh, yes, you're not the first human to turn into a shinigami, of course not." A more literal scratch, drawing a bit of blood.

Yet Soichiro seemed to like it. "Ry-_uk_…"

"Anyone who dies with shinigami eyes joins us. Bet you wish Matsuda took them now, don't you?"

"Fffffuck…."

Ryuk bit down on his ear while scraping his nails against Soichiro's wings and cock. He keened in pain and pleasure. His own nails-still small pathetic human nails- pressed into Ryuk's legs as he threw his head back into Ryuk's shoulder.

"Admit it, you like this."

"Yesssss…."

"Good shinigami."

Ryuk scratched his back one last time, pressing harder into Soichiro's cock with the other hand. Soichiro bit back a cry as he pushed back and came.

Ryuk knelt back, thoroughly amused. The new shinigami looked back at him in shock.

"Ryuk…why…the rules…"

"It's not like anyone's actually _punished_ for breaking that rule." Ryuk held out something in his hand. "Apple?"


End file.
